Les drabbles de l'Avent
by Neechu et Grise
Summary: Vingt-quatre petits drabbles, au rythme d'un par jour, à croquer en une seule bouchée pour attendre Noël ! 24 décembre : Bûche
1. Repas - Sabo

_Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui c'est le premier décembre et il est enfin légitime et cohérent de devenir hystérique à propos de Noël. Histoire de meubler l'attente, nous vous proposons un drabble par jour jusque-là, dans le plus pur style 'Calendrier de l'Avent'. Certes, l'idée n'est pas nouvelle, mais nous continuons à la trouver charmante. En espérant qu'ils vous plaisent..._

 _Disclaimer : Rien n'est à nous. Hélas. On espère un miracle de Noël. Et Robin. Surtout Robin, en fait._

* * *

.

 **Les drabbles de l'Avent**

.

#01. Repas - Sabo

Vous êtes trois, trois rats dans une décharge, et vous vous bâfrez de mets exquis que tu as volés dans la cuisine de ta maison si grande et si luxueuse, si froide et si étrangère.  
Ace n'a pas posé de question sur la provenance de cette nourriture et tu n'as donné qu'une vague indication. Luffy lui s'est jeté directement sur les sucreries, et la guerre entre vous pour un partage à peu près décent a ensuite fait rage avec trop d'intensité pour se soucier de la provenance.

Tu l'oublieras, Sabo, mais c'est ton premier vrai repas de Noël : en famille.

.

* * *

 _À demain pour un autre drabble !_


	2. Musique - Barbe-Blanche

_Bonjour ! Merci à PerigrinTouque, Phoenix penna et Aurore **D** Heart pour leur review ! Nous sommes le 2 décembre et donc voilà... un deuxième drabble ! TADAAAA ! Vous vous y attendez pas, hein ?_

 _Disclaimer : Rien n'est à nous. Hélas. On espère un miracle de Noël. Et Robin. Surtout Robin, en fait._

* * *

.

 **Les drabbles de l'Avent**

.

#02. Musique - Barbe Blanche

Le rire de Barbe Blanche résonne à des kilomètres à la ronde, faisant vibrer la mer elle-même.

Le rire de ses fils ne tardent pas à le rejoindre.

La plupart ne savent pas pourquoi 'Pa s'est mis à rire d'un coup, et peu importe si cela couvre la musique, peu importe si les musiciens ne sont plus capables de tenir leurs instruments.

C'est un rire rempli de joie, de bonheur.

C'est le rire d'un homme comblé qui aime et qui est aimé.

Et c'est pour lui et ses fils la plus belle des musiques qui puisse exister sur mer.

.

* * *

 _À demain pour un autre drabble !_


	3. Bougie - Shanks

_Bonjour ! Merci à PerigrinTouque pour sa review ! Après le 2, le 3. On sait, on sait, avec nous, ça va de surprise en surprise !_

 _Disclaimer : Rien n'est à nous. Hélas. On espère un miracle de Noël. Et Robin. Surtout Robin, en fait._

* * *

.

 **Les drabbles de l'Avent**

.

#03. Bougie - Shanks

Shanks n'est pas le genre d'homme à fêter les jours qui sont célébrés annuellement un peu partout dans le monde. Chaque jour est une fête pour ce vagabond des mers, alors peu importe ce qu'en décident d'autres. Il rit quand il veut, il boit quand il peut, et il dort quand il pleut. C'est un pirate !

Et si le dernier jour de l'année, il allume une bougie et la contemple longuement, avec un sourire si grand qu'il ressemble à des larmes, ça n'a rien à voir avec le Nouvel An. C'est simplement qu'aujourd'hui, Roger aurait eu un an de plus.

.

* * *

 _Pas facile de faire un thème un brin festif avec Shanks et le mot bougie... Du coup, ça ne l'est pas du tout ! Mais on reste dans les dates ! D'ailleurs pour les curieux, Roger est né le 31/12 et Ace le 1/1. Un joli cadeau pour son papa s'il avait été dans les parages pour le voir._


	4. Gui - Marco

_Bonjour ! Merci à PerigrinTouque pour sa review ! Après le 3, le 4. Pff, qui l'aurait crû ?_

 _Disclaimer : Rien n'est à nous. Hélas. On espère un miracle de Noël. Et Robin. Surtout Robin, en fait._

* * *

.

 **Les drabbles de l'Avent**

.

#04. Gui - Marco

Marco avait commis l'erreur de laisser entrapercevoir son agacement. Erreur fatale, erreur de débutant dont ses frères n'avaient pas hésité à profiter, les petites teignes. Quelque chose faisait réagir l'impassible Marco ! Comme l'avait dit Thatch, ça aurait été un péché de ne pas en profiter. Or, il ne voulait pas charger sa conscience plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Crétin.

Le gui avait donc fleuri aux endroits les plus saugrenus, et invariablement, dès qu'il passait dessous, un de ses frères se jetait sur lui en réclamant un bisou.

Qu'il donnait.

Parce qu'il aimait les voir rire et parce que c'était Noël.

.

* * *

 _Moi aussi je veux un bisou de Marco u.u *se cache sous le gui*_


	5. Épices - Jimbei

_Après le 4, nous vous présentons le... *roulements de tambour* LE 5 !_

 _Disclaimer : Rien n'est à nous. Hélas. On espère un miracle de Noël. Et Robin. Surtout Robin, en fait._

* * *

.

 **Les drabbles de l'Avent**

.

#05. Épices - Jinbei

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et alors que Jinbei pensait que tout l'équipage dormait, une odeur délicieuse se répandait sur le navire.

Étonné, il se rendit en cuisine où il vit de la lumière et il reconnut la petite silhouette de Koala dans le hublot de la porte.

— Ça sent bon, dit-il simplement en ouvrant doucement la porte, dans l'espoir de ne pas l'effrayer, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Koala sursauta, pétrifiée près du four et l'observa.

— Pain d'épices, marmonna-t-elle. Pour Noël.

— Noël ?

— Vous ne connaissez pas ?

— Non.

— Je peux expliquer, proposa-t-elle timidement.

— Avec plaisir.

.

* * *

 _Qui ne voudrait pas apprendre le sens de Noël autour du sourire de Koala et d'une bonne tranche de pain d'épices ?_


	6. Joie - Sanji

_Merci à Camille pour sa review ! Nous espérons que tu continueras de trouver ce petit calendrier à ton goût ! D'ailleurs, vous n'allez pas le croire, mais après le 5, il paraît qu'il y a un 6 ! Surprenant, n'est-il pas ?_

 _Disclaimer : Rien n'est à nous. Hélas. On espère un miracle de Noël. Et Robin. Surtout Robin, en fait._

* * *

.

 **Les drabbles de l'Avent**

.

#06. Joie - Sanji

Sans sortir les violons, c'était sûrement parce que sa vie avait eu des moments qu'on pouvait difficilement qualifier de marrant que Sanji associait le malheur et la joie. Ce sentiment se nuançait d'une pointe d'amertume, qui pourtant la rendait plus vive et éclatante, comme une touche de sel rend un gâteau plus sucré.

C'était toutes ces embûches qui l'avaient amené là, à servir à son équipage adoré, aujourd'hui, il incluait même l'algue ambulante, un gigantesque repas de Noël. Ses frères, et ses nakamas. Le rocher, et l'abondance.

La joie que Sanji ressentait était si intense qu'il en avait le vertige.

.

* * *

 _Voilà, même Zoro. Mais c'est parce que c'est Noël !_


	7. Cadeau - Franky

_Et on passe du 6 au 7 ! Peste, jusqu'à où tout cela nous conduira-t-il ?_

 _Disclaimer : Rien n'est à nous. Hélas. On espère un miracle de Noël. Et Robin. Surtout Robin, en fait._

* * *

.

 **Les drabbles de l'Avent**

.

#07. Cadeau - Franky

Franky avait un slip porte-bonheur.

Ce n'était pas le slip porte-bonheur, parce qu'il avait grandi et qu'il avait fini quelque part au fond de la mer après le passage d'un certain train.

Cependant, lorsqu'il fut de retour à Water 7, même si cela annonçait le début d'une nouvelle vie, son premier soir de Noël lui rappela le plus important.

Qu'il était à la maison.

Alors non, ce n'était pas le slip parce que ce n'était pas le premier cadeau que Débilburg lui avait fait.

Mais c'était le premier depuis son retour.

Et cela comptait peut-être encore plus.

.

* * *

 _Ah, Débilburg et Débilky..._


	8. Tradition - Barbe-Noire

_Après le 7, je vous annonce le 8 !_

 _Disclaimer : Rien n'est à nous. Hélas. On espère un miracle de Noël. Et Robin. Surtout Robin, en fait._

* * *

.

 **Les drabbles de l'Avent**

.

#08. Tradition - Barbe-Noire

Noël n'intéressait pas Barbe-Noire. Sur le Moby Dick, c'était une grande fête, forcément, avec la prétention qu'ils avaient tous d'être une grande famille. Il s'en amusait cyniquement derrière ses airs de gars idiot mais gentil, trinquant avec des hommes qu'il aurait tué à l'instant sans regret.

On ne fêtait pas Noël sur son navire, en revanche, on fêtait l'anniversaire de Burgess, né ledit jour. On trouvait une île, et le sang coulait, puis le vin. Leurs rires se mêlaient aux cris des habitants, et les maisons incendiées brûlaient mieux que des bougies.

Ça, c'était une tradition digne de ce nom.

.

* * *

 _Aah, Teach, toujours aussi charmant ! Et Jesus Burgess est effectivement né le 25 décembre. Ça valait le coup..._


	9. Enfant - Cora

_Merci à ZA WARUDO pour sa review ! Et sinon, vive le 9, vive le 9, vive le 9 d'hiver ! (comment ça on est encore en automne ?)_

 _Disclaimer : Rien n'est à nous. Hélas. On espère un miracle de Noël. Et Robin. Surtout Robin, en fait._

* * *

.

 **Les drabbles de l'Avent**

.

#08. Enfant - Cora

Rocinante n'aimait ni ne détestait les enfants, contrairement aux apparences. Mais ceux-là étaient particuliers. S'accrochant à la Family comme des tiques sur un animal à sang chaud, souvent battus et exploités mais déterminés malgré tout à survivre, il les admirait, et de loin, les aimait.

Leur dernière idée en date était de célébrer Noël. Baby 5 avait réussi à convaincre Buffalo et d'une manière plus surprenante le cynique Law. Des chaussettes près la cheminée, ils espéraient de tout leur cœur d'enfants misérables qu'un inconnu viendrait leur apporter des cadeaux.

Roci, derrière son maque, souffrait de ne pouvoir remplir leur attente.

.

* * *

 _Certains thèmes sont quand même tombés pile poil sur les bons personnages ! Le hasard fait parfois bien les choses :)_


	10. Amour - Rouge

_Merci à ZA WARUDO pour sa review ! On a passé la première dizaine ! Plus qu'une et demie ! Bwarf ! Ça va faire long !_

 _Disclaimer : Rien n'est à nous. Hélas. On espère un miracle de Noël. Et Robin. Surtout Robin, en fait._

* * *

.

 **Les drabbles de l'Avent**

.

#10. Amour - Rouge

C'est leur premier Noël en tant qu'amants.

C'est aussi le dernier, mais cela Rouge ne le sait pas. Ou peut-être que si, que par un instinct du malheur, elle a deviné que ce bonheur éblouissant, aussi intense qu'un grand feu de joie dans sa vie jusque là si tranquille et si morne, ne pouvait pas durer mais elle n'en sourit qu'avec plus de grâce et de tendresse, comme pour se moquer d'avance des jours sombres.

Roger aussi sourit, beaucoup, et elle retombe amoureuse à chaque fois. Parce que peu importe l'avenir incertain, ils sont ensemble, ils s'aiment et c'est Noël.

.


	11. Chocolat - Robin

_Merci à El'zaha pour sa review ! On arrive au numéro 11 ! Révisez votre calendrier en drabblant !_

 _Disclaimer : Rien n'est à nous. Hélas. On espère un miracle de Noël. Et Robin. Surtout Robin, en fait._

* * *

.

 **Les drabbles de l'Avent**

.

#11. Chocolat - Robin

Robin n'a jamais envisagé de renoncer volontairement à son café matinal. Certes, elle a longtemps fait sans, parce que la vie de criminelle en fuite n'est pas toujours compatible avec un petit-déjeuner, si simple soit-il, mais c'est justement parce qu'elle en a longtemps été privée qu'elle apprécie d'autant plus sa dose quotidienne du breuvage amer.

Aujourd'hui, pourtant, c'est une tasse de chocolat que Sanji pose devant elle, en déclarant que c'est de rigueur, à Noël. Robin hoche doucement la tête. Son réveil sera peut-être un peu plus long, mais entouré d'amis chéris, elle n'a plus besoin d'être sur ses gardes.

.


	12. Nuit - Nami

_Et de 12 ! (On sait, on ne cesse de vous surprendre...)_

 _Disclaimer : Rien n'est à nous. Hélas. On espère un miracle de Noël. Et Robin. Surtout Robin, en fait._

* * *

.

 **Les drabbles de l'Avent**

.

#12. Nuit - Nami

Nami est une ombre parmi les ombres, au creux d'une nuit aussi délicieusement obscure qu'un malfaiteur peut le désirer. Heureusement, elle connaît les lieux comme sa poche: aucune planche qui grince ne trahira sa présence. Elle arrive vite jusqu'à la porte.

Préalablement huilée quelques jours plus tôt, celle-ci s'ouvre sans un grincement. Et ils sont tous là, ronflant et s'agitant, bruyants même dans leur sommeil.

Délicatement, Nami dépose au pied de chaque lit quelques paquets.

Demain, en se réveillant, les garçons découvriront que le Père Noël est effectivement passé. C'est important de laisser ses illusions à Chopper, et à Luffy.

.


	13. Neige - Chopper

_Merci à PeregrinTouque pour sa review ! Ceci est le treizième drabble, et au delà de l'aspect malchance, parce qu'un mercredi 13, c'est toujours terrible, c'est surtout le signe qu'on a dépassé la moitié !_

 _Disclaimer : Rien n'est à nous. Hélas. On espère un miracle de Noël. Et Robin. Surtout Robin, en fait._

* * *

.

 **Les drabbles de l'Avent**

.

#13. Neige - Chopper

Chopper aime la neige. S'il sait qu'elle est parfois mortelle, il sait aussi à quel point elle est belle et douce. Il est un fils de Drum. Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'il est comparable à Nami quand il s'agit de prédire l'arrivée des flocons. Le goût de l'air change, il a quelque chose de savoureusement familier.

C'est le cas actuellement et il s'en réjouit. Parce que Luffy en a exprimé le désir enfantin, qu'Usopp a déclaré que c'était la tradition et que Sanji a dit que c'était romantique.

Dans quelques heures, il neigera et ses amis auront un Noël blanc.

.


	14. Chaussette - Hancock

_Merci à Aurore pour sa pluie de reviews ! On arrive au quatorzième ! Et du coup on va bientôt inverser le décompte parce qu'il ne manque plus que 11 jours avant Noël !_

 _Disclaimer : Rien n'est à nous. Hélas. On espère un miracle de Noël. Et Robin. Surtout Robin, en fait._

* * *

.

 **Les drabbles de l'Avent**

.

#14. Chaussette - Hammock

Ces derniers temps, Boa Hancock tricotait.

Et ses guerrières la regardait sans comprendre accomplir une tâche aussi ordinaire et commune que _tricoter_.

Les yeux rêveurs, près d'une cheminée récemment installée sur son ordre, l'impératrice des pirates tricotait ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un duvet.

Elle avait un plan.

D'abord, elle avait été sage. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Luffy, elle était un modèle de gentillesse.

Ensuite, elle avait fait construire une cheminée très large, et était en train de faire une chaussette où un être humain pourrait entrer.

Sûrement, cet homme, le Père Noël, lui apporterait Luffy pour Noël, pas vrai ?

.


	15. Sapin - Brook

_*sur un air connu* It's the final countdown, the final countdown... BREF : Il ne reste plus que 9 !_

 _Disclaimer : Rien n'est à nous. Hélas. On espère un miracle de Noël. Et Robin. Surtout Robin, en fait._

* * *

.

 **Les drabbles de l'Avent**

.

#15. Sapin - Brook

Les Rumbar Pirates ne perdent jamais une occasion de faire la fête et Noël est bien évidemment célébré. Mais plutôt que de paix mondiale et d'amour universel, on y souhaite des pillages, du rhum et des jolies filles, le tout en musique.

Dans la cantine se dresse un arbre orné de guirlandes de capsules ou des photos coquines en guise d'images pieuses. Au pied, comme des fruits tombés à terre, des cadeaux.

L'un d'entre eux est pour Brook. Un fruit du démon qui donnera pour des années une saveur amère à Noël et aux fruits empoisonnés qui tombent du sapin.

.


	16. Ensemble - Dadan

_Merci à PeregrinTouque pour sa review ! On est le seize, nous sommes deux et il ne reste que huit drabbles... Hors, huit fois deux égal seize, ce qui veut dire qu'aujourd'hui est un jour particulier ! Attention il va neiger des chaises et il va pleuvoir des loutres !_

 _Disclaimer : Rien n'est à nous. Hélas. On espère un miracle de Noël. Et Robin. Surtout Robin, en fait._

* * *

.

 **Les drabbles de l'Avent**

.

#16. Ensemble - Dadan

Le mot famille n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'importance pour Dadan. C'était un mot qu'on utilisait comme ça quand on était brigand. Famille, gang, c'était pareil.

Puis trois sales petits merdeux avaient foutu le bordel dans leur petite maison autant que dans leur petite vie.

Enfin, quand une année ils décidèrent de fêter Noël, malgré elle, ce mot avait pris un tout autre sens.

Elle ne l'avait pas réalisé à ce moment-là, d'à quel point cet instant avait été précieux, d'à quel point elle aurait dû en profiter.

Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse que lorsqu'ils avaient été tous ensemble.

.


	17. Renne - Law

_Au risque de tous vous surprendre... On est le dix-sept ! Et cela veut donc dire qu'il ne reste plus qu'une semaine !_

 _Disclaimer : Rien n'est à nous. Hélas. On espère un miracle de Noël. Et Robin. Surtout Robin, en fait._

* * *

.

 **Les drabbles de l'Avent**

.

#17. Renne - Law

Law cligne des yeux et fixe Cora en se demandant s'il est tombé sur la tête, a trop forcé sur la boisson ou les deux à la fois parce qu'il arbore un sourire encore plus grand et stupide que d'habitude quand il lui annonce qu'il a entendu les sabots du renne du Père Noël courir dans le ciel.

C'est complètement débile, mais Law porte malgré tout sa main à son oreille et hoche sérieusement la tête en faisant mine de l'entendre également car, alors que Noël le rend désespérément triste, l'immense sourire de Cora suffit à lui réchauffer le cœur.

.


	18. Feu - Usopp

_Merci à PerigrinTouque pour sa review. Pour être très originale, on vous annonce qu'on est le dix-huit !_

 _Disclaimer : Rien n'est à nous. Hélas. On espère un miracle de Noël. Et Robin. Surtout Robin, en fait._

* * *

.

 **Les drabbles de l'Avent**

.

#17. Feu - Usopp

Usopp a toujours froid le soir de Noël, mais cela ne fait rien.

L'enfant se blottit dans toutes les couvertures de la maison et il fixe la cheminée vide.

Chaque année, il éteint le feu et il attend la venue du Père Noël.

Chaque année, il lui demande la même chose : que son père débarque sur les plages de Syrup.

Il espère ce moment de toutes ses forces depuis tellement longtemps que le froid, une nuit dans l'année, ne lui fait pas peur et c'est un maigre prix à payer s'il existe une chance infime que cela se réalise enfin.

.


	19. Champagne - Doflamingo

_Bonjour à tous, c'est parti pour le dix-neuvième drabble !_

 _Disclaimer : Rien n'est à nous. Hélas. On espère un miracle de Noël. Et Robin. Surtout Robin, en fait._

* * *

.

 **Les drabbles de l'Avent**

.

#19. Champagne - Doflamingo

Noël ne lui a jamais paru si doux, si parfait.

À travers le petit cordon de bulles de champagne qui remonte lentement dans la coupe de cristal avec un petit chuchotis à peine audible, Doflamingo observe sa famille.

L'alcool coule toujours à flot dans la Donquixote Family, mais chaque année, à l'occasion de ce jour qu'il ne peut que célébrer, il sort une de ces bouteilles d'alcool si précieux.

Ils sont les seuls, ici-bas, à pouvoir y goûter et Doflamingo est heureux de pouvoir leur offrir ce divin privilège.

En particulier cette année, car Rocinante est à ses côtés.

.


	20. Etoile - Zoro

_Nous sommes le vingt, un chiffre sur deux est le bon !_

 _Disclaimer : Rien n'est à nous. Hélas. On espère un miracle de Noël. Et Robin. Surtout Robin, en fait._

* * *

.

 **Les drabbles de l'Avent**

.

#20. Etoile - Zoro

Chaque année, à la même période, on racontait cette histoire à laquelle Zoro n'avait jamais réellement prêté attention, principalement parce qu'il ne saisissait pas comment on pouvait utiliser une étoile pour s'orienter. Il y en avait trop dans le ciel, et elles n'étaient là que la nuit. C'était absurde.

De toute façon, quand on était orphelin, on ne faisait pas attention à Noël, ce jour n'avait pas plus d'importance que les autres.

Jusqu'au jour où Zoro réalisa qu'il avait trouvé l'étoile qui guiderait ses pas, qui n'était pas vraiment une étoile d'ailleurs, et qu'elle portait le nom de Monkey D Luffy.

.


	21. Attente - Ace

_On se retrouve pour le vingt-et-unième drabble, la tante se ressert (il faut dire que ce gâteau est excellente. Quoi ce jeu de mot est pourri ? Bon, j'avoue. En même temps, l'inspiration commence à faire défaut.) Merci à Akilie pour sa review !_

 _Disclaimer : Rien n'est à nous. Hélas. On espère un miracle de Noël. Et Robin. Surtout Robin, en fait._

* * *

.

 **Les drabbles de l'Avent**

.

#21. Attente - Ace

Ace n'était pas quelqu'un de patient. Quand il voulait quelque chose, il fonçait et il faisait tout pour l'avoir, tout de suite.

Mais parfois, Ace tombait sur des gens à peu près aussi déterminés que lui et qui avaient l'habitude de gérer des têtes brûlées dans son genre.

Alors, Ace n'avait pas d'autres choix : il devait attendre.

C'était insupportable d'attendre.

Autant pour lui que pour son entourage.

Mais ses frère pouvaient le supplier autant qu'ils le voulaient, Marco ne céderait pas et Ace n'ouvrirait pas ses cadeaux avant Noël.

Et puisqu'ils doutaient de sa patience, Marco lui donnerait le lendemain.

.


	22. Immortel - Mihawk

_Vingt'deux, vlà l'22 ? Z'êtes prêts ?_

 _Disclaimer : Rien n'est à nous. Hélas. On espère un miracle de Noël. Et Robin. Surtout Robin, en fait._

* * *

.

 **Les drabbles de l'Avent**

.

#22. Immortel - Mihawk

Invaincu il est, invaincu il restera, et ainsi il deviendra immortel.

À défaut de la vie éternelle, cette gloire qui jamais ne s'évanouira est son rêve à lui, et c'est pour ça qu'il ne laissera jamais personne se mettre en travers de sa route. Mihawk est et sera à jamais le plus grand épéiste de la terre.

C'est dit.

C'est sûr.

Maintenant, il faut faire comprendre à Perona qu'un homme comme lui n'a pas à acheter le dernier modèle de GothSweety, la nouvelle peluche qu'elle veut, Noël ou pas.

C'est bon, il ne craint rien. Après tout, il est immortel.

.


	23. Sauveur - Bartolomeo

_Et nous sommes le 23 ! C'est donc l'avant-dernier drabble de ce calendrier de l'Avent. Mince, on dirait que ça fait même pas un mois que tout ça a commencé... *écrase une larme*_

 _Disclaimer : Rien n'est à nous. Hélas. On espère un miracle de Noël. Et Robin. Surtout Robin, en fait._

* * *

.

 **Les drabbles de l'Avent**

.

#23. Sauveur - Bartolomeo

D'apparence particulière et d'un goût douteux en temps normal, le Going Luffy-senpai se transformait à Noël en un navire qui frappait de stupeur et d'hilarité ceux qui croisaient sa route.

Hilarité qui se finissait dans les pleurs et les gémissements des blessés : même s'ils étaient décorés de la proue à la poupe comme une baraque de fête foraine psychédélique, les pirates du Barto Club étaient des hommes féroces. C'était peut-être un temps de paix, et de jolies lumières, mais ce n'était pas non plus la vraie naissance du messie. Le seul sauveur que Bartolomeo reconnaissait portait un chapeau de paille.

.


	24. Bûche - Luffy

_Voici le dernier drabble ! Sortez le champagne !_

 _Disclaimer : Rien n'est à nous. Hélas. On espère un miracle de Noël. Et Robin. Surtout Robin, en fait._

* * *

.

 **Les drabbles de l'Avent**

.

#24. Bûche - Luffy

Luffy avait dit que c'était nul et Sanji l'avait frappé.

Parce que même si Luffy était le capitaine et que personne n'avait jamais remis sa position en question, il y avait des domaines où il n'avait pas vraiment le dernier mot.

La cuisine, par exemple.

Il ne comprenait pas grand chose à la cuisine, d'où la présence du cuisinier, en qui il avait une entière confiance mais, pour le coup, Luffy avait de sérieux doutes.

Le bois ne se mangeait pas, il le savait puisqu'il avait déjà essayé.

Alors, vraiment, ça lui paraissait nulle cette histoire de bûche de Noël.

.

* * *

 _Et c'est ainsi que se conclut ce calendrier de l'A_ _vent !_

 _Encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont participé avec nous à cette petite aventure. On vous souhaite un très joyeux Noël._


End file.
